Warehouse 4
Warehouse 4 was the 4th incarnation of the Warehouse which was housed by the Hunnic Empire in Aquincum, or what is now Budapest, Hungary. It was inducted by Warehouse 3 Regent Lucius Tatius Rufus Felix on March 28th, 414. Construction began the following year, but was halted by the death of Hunnic leader Charaton in 422. A new site was found and the second induction process began on June 17th, 423, to be finished in November 433. Transfer occurred the following year on January 4th, 434 and Warehouse 4 officially opened. The total process took 20 years to define the plans for and finish Warehouse 4. Only one Caretaker was used for Warehouse Four: * Handoko Yandi Halim Warehouse 4 officially ended on February 9th, 453, transferring it's power after only 19 years of activity. Location & Building With plans to move the Warehouse to the Hunnic Empire under Charaton, Regents began scouting the Pannonian plain. Here, under the palace of the High King, they believed the artifacts would remain safe. In only three years time, however, Charaton was dead and power moved to brothers Octar and Rugila. Regents met with Octar and agreed on a more suitable location for the Warehouse within the shifting empire in 423. After much time wasted and the continued wane of the Roman Empire, construction began with haste in the Roman city of Aquincum. This particularly risky decision allowed the Regents to construct Warehouse 4 on Roman soil, planning on the Huns and future owners to capture the city and thus the Warehouse upon its completion. With the use of Hiram Abiff's setting maul, compass, and square, the Regents were able to transfer the walls of the partially completed Warehouse 4 to Aquincum and continue the building. The cavernous space was carved out directly beneath the town center, its entrance located inside a modest house. In 433, Octar was true to his word and the Hunnic army advanced on Aquincum, taking control of the city. By the end of the year, artifacts from Warehouse 3 were transferred and in 434, Warehouse 4 was under the might of the Huns. List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 4: *'Szeto Manchu' (414) (Chinese architect that was captured and forced to design and help build Warehouse 4) PROCESSING History After the Roman Empire lost their grasp on the Warehouse, the regents decided to move towards a new leading power, the Huns. Although this era of Warehouse history would be short due to the many problems that lead to it's pre-mature shift to the next Warehouse, Warehouse 5. Initially, there was much debate about where the Warehouse should be constructed. The frequently changing High King of the Huns also meant their capital did not remain constant for long. A contract was eventually made up, establishing Aquincum as the location of the Warehouse. In 434 CE, the artifacts were moved to their new home under the rule of High King Rugila. His time on the throne was cut short when he was "struck dead with a thunderbolt" later that year according to record. Around the same time, an unknown epidemic swept through his army, killing all his men. Warehouse records do not state how these events occurred, but that artifacts may have been involved. The empire was then split between Rugila's two nephews, Bleda and Attila. They conquered much of the Roman Empire together until Attila murdered Bleda in 445. This left Attila as the sole ruler of the Hunnic empire and he now had full control over Warehouse 4. Attila showed no interest in remaining in Aquincum with the Warehouse, which had become a battleground against the Romans, so he constructed a wooden palace in the nearby Pest Plains. Within it, Attila stored his favorite artifacts to be used for conquering when it pleased him. The Hunnic Empire grew to its peak under his might, taking over most of Eastern and Central Europe. Attila's reign came to an end in 453. On his wedding night he suffered a severe nosebleed and choked to death in his bed. Though the death was unexpected, the Regents correctly predicted that the Empire would soon fall into the hands of Attila's sons and be torn apart as they each vied for power. For this reason, the next powerful nation was sought out immediately and Warehouse 5 was hastily constructed. The destination was a return to the Roman Empire, this time under the Byzantines of the East. Sections * Taihswo Sector: Meaning "the Right Hand" or "the Hand of God", this section housed all religious artifacts or objects of divine connection. * Boka Fairneis: "Ancient Records", the equivalent to Warehouse 13's Ancient Archives, where records and artifacts associated with the previous Warehouses are stored. Due to the loss of Warehouse 2 in 30 BCE, this section contains artifacts predominately from Warehouse 3. * Salithwos Sleideis: This stone fortification inside Warehouse 4 housed all the highly volatile and dangerous artifacts. Each artifact was allotted its own cubby, which was lined with tree bark to dampen its conductivity and volatility. * Atilla's Palace: Various artifacts were stored within the Wooden Palace to suit Atilla's needs. Often these artifacts were focused on warfare and torture, as they served the High King in battle. Notable Artifacts A list of the most noteworthy and important artifacts collected during this Warehouses' era. * Saint Patrick's Snake Carved Staff * Augustine of Hippo's Inkwell * Theodosius II's Gold Plated Crucifix Notable Regents Records of the Regents from this time period were lost (or intentionally destroyed) to protect those individuals from retribution. The decision to establish Warehouse 5 and disband Warehouse 4 enraged Ellac, Dengizich, and Ernakh (Atilla's sons) and lead to many threats to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. Enemies/Adversaries *Theodosius II Affiliates *Rugila *Attila the Hun Events January 434 C.E. * 3rd: Artifacts from Warehouse 3 are moved as Hiram Abiff's Setting Maul strikes the Mason Compass. * 4th: Power is transferred to Warehouse 4 and Warehouse 3 officially comes to a close. The new Caretaker, Handoko Yandi Halim, uses Hephaestus' Anvil to light the tips of the Tree of Idun in the Eldunari, increasing the Caretaker's bond to the Warehouse. February 449 C.E. * 12th: Attila the Hun is almost killed while browsing the aisles of Warehouse 4 for new torture artifacts to use. Nearby assistants are able to prevent his death, but he demands to know why the artifacts were stored so carelessly and insists the Regents organize the Warehouse more carefully. * 14th: Caretaker Halim informs the Regents that he feels a discord within the Warehouse for being used by a ruler who didn't seem to care about it. It was this feeling which caused the Warehouse to act out on its own, not the storage of artifacts. * 23rd: Despite the warning from the Caretaker, the Regents bow to Attila's wishes and have the assistants to the Warehouse begin organizing the artifacts in a better way to prevent them from accidentally activating. March 453 C.E. * 5th: Attila the Hun dies the night of his marriage to Ildico from a nosebleed. * 6th: The Regents hold an emergency meeting to decide whether or not the Hunnic Empire will withstand the change in leadership. PROCESSING Technology PROCESSING Reasoning For Shift Host Country Distress Often regarded as the shortest period of time the Warehouse has ever been located in a dynasty, Warehouse 4 was in Central Asia only until 453, when Attila died of a nosebleed on his wedding night. His sons vied for power, tribes rebelled, and the Warehouse moved back to the Eastern Roman, or Byzantine Empire. {| style="width:100%; margin-top:1em; border:1px solid #999; font-size:90%; text-align:center;" |- ! style="background-color:FireBrick; color:#FFFFFF; padding:0.2em 0.5em;" nowrap="nowrap" | Warehouses |- |Warehouse 1 • Warehouse 2 • Warehouse 3 • Warehouse 4 • Warehouse 5 • Warehouse 6 • Warehouse 7 • Warehouse 8 • Warehouse 9 • Warehouse 10 • Warehouse 11 • Warehouse 12 • Warehouse 13 Category:Warehouses